kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Upgrades
Fort Strategy |- | Strategic Doctrineright "You know how to gain a victory, Hannibal, but you do not know how to make use of it." — Maharbal *Improves spies *Improves generals |- | Total Warright "Victory passes back and forth between men." — The Iliad *Improves spies *Improves generals |} Fortification |- | Reserve Cachesright "If you seek peace, then prepare for war." — Flavius Vegetius Renatus *Increases the attack and range of fort-type buildings *Increases border effects of fort-type buildings |- | Military Engineeringright "Hard by this they built a high wall to shelter themselves and their ships; they gave it strong gates that there might be a way through them for their chariots, and close outside it they dug a trench deep and wide, and they planted it within with stakes." — the Iliad |} Tower Attrition |- | Attrition Warfareright |- | Scorched Earthright |} Temple Taxation |- | Suzeraintyright "Empire may be gained by gold, not gold by empire." — Plutarch |- | Tax Farmingright "A good shepherd shears his flock; he does not flay them." — Suetonius *Increases your gains from taxation |} Religion |- | Soterical Beliefsright "Even after death, we are still in the care of His providence." *Increases the effects of temples on host city's tactical stats *Increases border push around cities |- | Sacred Textsright "What thing soever I command you, observe to do it: thou shalt not add thereto, nor diminish from it." — Deuteronomy 12:32 *Increases the effects of temples on host city's tactical stats *Increases border push around cities |} Assembly (University) Influence (This replaces knowledge) |- | Votingright "Every one of you is the leader." — Xenophon *Increases influence gained from the Assembly Hall |- | Legislative Assembliesright "Diversity in counsel, unity in command." — Cyrus the Great |- | Plebian Representationright "Above all, we are free men, and they are slaves." — Alexander the Great |- | Electionsright "To each his own." — Cicero |} Granary Crops |- | Latifundiaright "Of all the occupations by which gain is secured, none is better than agriculture, none more profitable, none more delightful, none more becoming to a free man." — Cicero |- | Food Industryright |} Medicine |- | Medicineright |- | Chirurgical Specialisationright "Medicine, to produce health, has to examine disease." — Plutarch |} Sawmill Timber |- | Coppicingright "The wind scatters the leaves on the ground, but the live timber burgeons with leaves again in the season of spring returning." — The Iliad *Increases the effect of sawmills on timber production. |- | Woodworking Masteryright |} Construction |- | Architectureright |- | Engineeringright |} Smelter Metal |- | Kilnsright |- | Cupellation Processright |} Supply |- | Supply depotsright |- | Military logisticsright "The hooves of the horses had been worn thin by steady marching. The arms and armour were wearing out, and the Greek clothing was quite gone. They had to clothe themselves in materials of the barbarians,..." — Diodorus Siculus |} Civic Centre (Library) See ''Civic Centre for more information.''